Sense
by alichesswondr88
Summary: The title will make sense by the end of the first chapter. If Pitch is included, he probably won't be a big deal because this, being a reader-insert, is about your own personal journey. I'll probably update this summary when I'm done with the story so it actually fits it. XD Hope you like it! T just in case. Fem!Reader
1. Chapter 1

Sense Chapter 1

 **Hiya there! This is Alichesswondr88 in case you didn't know and just a little warning for all the people who are reading this as the first story of mine - I like to put stuff in A/Ns, before the chapter and afterwards. Every chapter. You can, of course skip over them if you want to, but if you do skip over later ones, here's the plea I will probably put in there more than once throughout this story: REVIEW!**

 **Please, I'm not kidding! Read whatever you want to but authors love reviews and I am no exception! This is my first time writing a reader insert story, so if you guys have tips feel free to share. Also, I am a really big fangirl, so I might reference stuff (ya know, anime, books, shows, movies, etc.). And I'm also crazy! Everyone who has started to read and/or kept up with my fanfic Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost every chapter already knows this. I will randomly burst out in laughter or darkness or use capital letters-**

 **Jack:** **Or type 'asdfghj;lkadfjdkl;agh' when you can't express your happiness in actual words. *smirks***

 **Alichess:** **Oh yeah, I do that too. Sometimes, I'll talk with the characters of my story and type whatever the heck we're saying. And just so you know (I got this from roleplaying with my friends) if something is in asterisks (the little star things **) then it's something that one of us out here are doing. Everything else is something we're saying. This is only for the A/Ns.**

 **Jack:** **You're being really technical about this, you know? Like you're teaching a mini-class before they're allowed to start reading the story.**

 **Alichess:** **Oh shut up, Icicle.**

 **Jack:** **Aw, you know you're glad I'm here.**

 **Alichess:** **Maybe you don't know this, but 'shut up' means to not talk. *looks at Jack pointedly* I just don't want people to be confused because I hate it when I'm confused about something and then have to go look up what it means. Makes me feel kinda stupid when I find out it's something silly like AU.**

 **Jack:** ***raises eyebrow***

 **Alichess:** **Alternate Universe.**

 **Jack:** ***nods***

 **Alichess:** **If you're trying to annoy me so I'll tell you to "un-shut up", it won't work.**

 **Jack:** ***rolls eyes***

 **Alichess:** **Okay, enough of** _ **this**_ **for one chapter.**

 **One more thing, lovely readers whom I appreciate very deeply for daring to click on my humble fanfiction: If there is someone whose fanfic I read and love or who reviews, follows, and/or favorites my story, I put their names up so you can go check them out because they are wonderful people! So a couple of people whose stories I have read and love are:**

 **Mystichawk (The Boogeyman Tries to Understand Fanfiction)**

 **Starskulls (Authors Hunt, Tortured)**

 **Rabbitfoot O'Eight (The Meaning of Fear)**

 **Now, there is a crazy band of five authors on this site. They are all friends through FanFiction and even include each other in some of their stories (which I think is SO COOL)! They are Mystichawk, Starskulls, Xion5, Fantasydreamer244, and Lokithenightfury. AKA Mystic, Star, Xion, Fanty, and Loki. I LOVE THESE GIRLS! THEY ARE AMAZING! However... Because I don't have Wifi 24/7 (Curse not having it 24/7!), I haven't read any of Xion, Fanty, or Loki's stories yet. SO MANY SAD FACES! :_( :_( :_(**

 **I promise I will eventually! But do not make up excuses if you have Wifi all/most of the time because if you do, you are MISSING OUT!**

 **Enough of my ranting!...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Dreamworks or their Rise of the Guardians, even though all us fans wish we could say that. ;)**

* * *

YOUR P.O.V.

So here you are, lying on your bed, trying to figure out what to do. Yep, you're bored. Which is easy to become, but not very easy to get out of. Because like some other people you know, once you're bored, everything you list off in your mind sounds boring until you find yourself in the situation you're in now - lying on your bed, wanting to do something but not really wanting to get up.

You sit up and whistle (at least, you think you do), and within a couple of seconds you feel soft, shaggy fur tickling your bare lower legs. You smile, picturing your german sheperd, Angel. She's the perfect dog, always docile and gentle, and is very cuddly if you might add. You push yourself off the bed, kneel down on your carpet bedroom floor, and hug her for a few seconds before finding and grabbing her leash, allowing her to help you down the slippery stairs you almost always seem to trip on. _Don't know why_ , you think. _Every other staircase I'm fine with, but ever since this one's been polished, the surface has been extra slippery. Of course, it might help not to wear socks walking down them, but my feet are cold enough as it is._ It doesn't matter what season it is - your floors always seem cold to you.

You're almost 17 now, and can do a lot of things by yourself. Your best friend stops by your house quite a bit to check in on you, make sure there isn't anything you need her to do for you. Usually, if you need anything, it would be something like picking up groceries that you have no idea where the heck they're located in the store. And that's not very often. You live with your mom, but she has to work to provide for the two of you, and she's on the late shift, coming home mid-morning and sleeping 'til late afternoon. Which means she'll probably be up in her room by now. You make a note to yourself like you do every morning to be extra quiet. Not like you would know, but your mom doesn't ever complain, so you figure you're pretty quiet when she's sleeping.

You reach down, find Angel, rub behind her ears, and let her lead you toward the front door. At the doorway, you grab your keys and open the door, locking the door as you go out. You put your keys in your light jacket pocket. There's a light breeze and you guess summer is saying its last goodbyes before moving on until next year. Angel leads you on down the sidewalk. You feel someone tap your left shoulder three times and say hello to your best friend, (bf/n), lifting your head and eyes to her height on your left side. You keep on walking, (bf/n) by you and Angel the whole time. You talk to each other about all sorts of random stuff, like you usually do. Your right hand keeps its light but solid grip on Angel's leash, your left being drawn on by (bf/n)'s finger.

You continue walking, and if you're correct (which you are) you are now in the small park area in your town. Angel leads you to a bench where you sit down. You close your eyes and smile peacefully. Feeling Angel sit down, her body warmth keeping your leg warm, you fold your hands behind your head and lean it back a bit. You imagine a song in your head and tap your foot softly to the beat. Three taps on your left shoulder. (Bf/n) tells you she's going to go back home to work on a project she has to do for art. You nod and go back to your song. All too soon enough you feel a buzz in your pocket. Reaching for your phone, you slide your thumb across the screen to turn off your hourly alarm, realizing that it's 1:00 and you should probably be heading back for a late lunch.

You unlock the front door, step in, close the door, and hang up your keys. After slipping off your shoes, you take Angel's leash off her collar and let her walk around. _Probably to the living room to keep an eye on me_ , you think smiling. You make your way to the kitchen and struggle only a bit to find things for a sandwich. Grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge, you slowly walk over to the living room couch, set your things down and eat lunch, Angel at your feet, loving on you like the cute li'l sweetheart she is. When you finish eating, you sit on the floor and curl up with Angel for a bit, petting her soft fur and kissing the top of her head. Standing up, you take the paper plate and plastic bottle you used and throw them away before walking back to the couch to just lay down and relax for a bit. Closing your eyes, you just imagine. It's something you're very good at. Especially for the last six and a half years. It's one of your favorite pastimes. Mainly because in your mind you can do anything you want. You can fly, sing, dance, swim through a blanket of stars, and eat cotton candy clouds with little fairies. You could even hear and see. Like you used to be able to do... before the accident. You would never go near fireworks again. They belonged up in the sky, far away from your face, your ears, your eyes. Blinding lights and eardrum-bursting sounds - they weren't supposed to be that close to you. And it hadn't been anyone's fault. It was just a mishap. That didn't mean you didn't wish you still had the ability to see and hear people and things.

You lay there imagining until roughly 3:00. You feel three taps on your left shoulder and one on your right. _Mom's awake._ She runs her fingers through your (h/l), (h/c) hair and kisses the top of your head. Takes your hand. Taps certain places, draws certain letters, tells you she's going to work in another hour or so. You smile and nod your head, reminding her (as if she needs it) to lock the door on her way out. She responds by sarcastically telling you she knows, she knows. You chuckle and shake your head.

Eventually you go upstairs and get ready for bed. With no problems whatsoever. Sure, you were deaf and blind, but after almost seven years, you knew your way around the house and how to do things on your own. It wasn't like you couldn't take care of yourself.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Please leave me a review and tell me! I like reading reader insert stories so I thought I would try writing one. Hopefully you liked it, but hey. If you didn't... Eh. *shrugs***

 **There will be more chapters to come. Obviously. I mean, duh. ROTG fanfiction and so far nothing related to the Guardians. Oh! By the way if there's anyone who doesn't know already: (h/l)=hair length, (h/c)=hair color, and (bf/n)=best friend's name.**

 **Tooth:** **Well reader insert stories are certainly different. Interesting to read. *nods***

 **Alichess:** ***nods back* Yep! I like them 'cause it applies directly to the reader!**

 **So, yeah. You, the reader, are blind and deaf, but completely capable of living a normal life. And now, with two stories of mine going at the same time and school and band, it might take me a while to update sometimes. Apology ready in advance here. However...**

 **For marching band competitions, my school is going to play That's My Girl (by Fifth Harmony) which I listened to while writing most of this chapter. It's really good and I just happened to find it by accident. Stumbled on it, checked the title, then did a double-take. Like,** _ **WAIT! I know this song!**_ **XD**

 **Please go vote on my poll! No one has voted! STILL! :_( It's on my profile page thing so... yeah! I promise I would appreciate it!**

 **As of right now, I don't have a special saying for the end of chapters for this story like I do for Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost. I might have one, I might not. So for now...**

 **Peace out fam! (-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sense Chapter 2

 **Hiya! Me again! Believe it or not lol. That's right: I'M NOT DEAD! XD**

 **So yeah! Fun times of being able to write again (even if it's only for, like, five minutes) are here! For now... Currently I am waiting for Mom to say dinner's ready.**

 **Alichess:** **Tacos! *blank stare, licks lips***

 **Jack:** **Um... Uh... Uh. *continues stuttering* ... *snaps out of state of weirded-out-shock* Alichess!**

 **Alichess:** ***also snaps out of it* Huh? *realizes she was day-dreaming about tacos* Sorry!**

 **Jack:** **You don't usually do that... *gives her a sideways look***

 **Alichess:** ***hands up in surrender* Sorry! I didn't have lunch today is all. I took a nap and kinda... missed it. Oops. *shrugs shoulders* I wasn't hungry afterward, but now that I can** _ **smell**_ **the tacos... *exhales with very content look on face***

 **Jack:** ***weirded out again* *thinks*** _ **Although I shouldn't be surprised, considering she's weird herself...**_ ***shakes head* Here. I'll type up the Disclaimer while you go enjoy your homemade tacos or whatever.**

 **Alichess:** **Mmkay! Thanks. *walks out happily* *from hall* Hey Mom! When are the tacos going to be done?**

 **Disclaimer: Alichesswondr88 does not own ROTG, as previously mentioned in last chapter. She does own this story plot. You own yourself. And... um, yeah. That's 'bout it.**

* * *

YOUR P.O.V.

Something jostles you awake. You suddenly feel closed in, cloth all around you. Due to you not being able to, you know, see or hear... Well, let's just say you're a little freaked out right now. But since you don't know anything of what's going on around you at the moment, you don't say anything or yell for help, which you're not completely sure is a good idea, but hey. How are you supposed to know? You can tell that you're moving, and it doesn't feel like you're going at an exactly slow speed. You try moving around a bit, but unfortunately for you, that's the moment your captor decides to dump you on the ground. Or, rather - on the floor. It's not a carpet floor. That you found was pretty easy to decipher when your side hit it.

You don't move for a few seconds but no one picks you up, so you get up yourself and make sure you can stand properly. Not finding anything missing or broken, you hold your arms out in front of you, the backs of your hands facing toward you and your palms facing toward, presumably, the wall. You start walking, but make sure to slide your feet so if there's anything on the floor, you can just slide it away from you instead of stepping on whatever may be lying around.

After a few seconds of heading in one general direction, you find a wall. You slide your hands up it as far as you can reach. You don't find the top ( _Like you even_ expected _to_ , you think to yourself sarcastically.), but little do you know you're nowhere near finding it. The ceiling's higher than any ceiling of any room you've ever been in. It's been a few minutes you figure, and still no one approaches you. So you stay close to the wall, using your fingers against it as a guide to map out the room's shape. You walk all around it, find a door that's closed (which you don't try to open because _What good would that do you?_ ) and end up right back where you started. You didn't run into anything, so there's that to be thankful for. You stand there and just think for a few seconds. And just when you start to wonder if your captor is still in here with you, someone puts their hand on your right upper arm. Not your shoulder. Your arm.

You start to freak out, and push them away, stumbling a bit backwards in the process. You then proceed to stand there in a freaked out position, hoping you don't look like an idiot all whilst breathing a bit hard from the quite unnecessary scare. You can feel your eyes, wide open and frightened, and your mouth slightly open. _This is HIGHLY uncalled for!_

* * *

3RD PERSON P.O.V.

The yeti carrying the girl comes through the portal, opens the sack, and unceremoniously dumps her on the floor. At North's signal, the yeti leaves with the sack. Nothing out of the ordinary. After Jack was brought to the Pole in the same way, it kinda became tradition for people to be brought the same way their first time here. She lays on her side for a few seconds, not moving. North frowns. _Did yeti shake her up?_ Then she does something very odd, surprising all of the Guardians. She stands up and holds her hands out in front of her, at arm's length away. While she's walking. _What's the sheila doin'?_ Bunny thinks.

While the Guardians are busy being confused, the girl finds the wall with her hands. Then she starts tracing it. Kind of. She takes her hands up as far as they will go, not even coming close to the ceiling of North's ginormous... humongous... palace-thing. That's how a lot of the rooms' ceilings are in this place. Then she starts walking around. Around and around, staying close to the wall, until she gets to roughly the same place she started. By now, the Guardians are tilting their heads like confused puppies and trying to figure out what the heck is going on.

Jack decides that someone has to see what's up, so he just walks toward the girl and touches her arm, trying to get her to turn around. Not a good idea. Oh, sure, it gets her turned around all right, but she pushes his hand away and ends up stumbling backward in the process, looking very frightened. Come to think of it, she's not exactly looking at any place in particular. He moves a bit to his side, and her eyes don't follow him.

Jack's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion for a moment, then he reaches out to her again. The other four in the room aren't doing anything but watching, and making confused noises here and there, to which Jack says 'Thanks a lot guys', gaining daily sarcasm points. They all shrug, or do something of the sort, and go back to watching him. Jack just sighs and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks. The girl flinches heavily, but doesn't push him away again. _My hand doesn't go through her, so she's definitely a believer. But... she's not responding to..._ _anything_ _, really..._ He tries to ask her again, but she doesn't answer him. Jack looks over his shoulder to the other four. "Uh, a little help here?" Tooth and Sandy come over.

"Uh, Jack. Just hold her shoulder from behind," Tooth says in an unsure manner. He does as he's told, then both Tooth and Sandy take a hand of the new girl and start leading her to a desk, where North pulls the chair out for her to sit down. By this time, she looks freaked out. Like, five hundred percent freaked out.

* * *

 **So, I'm thinking usually there won't be a lot of 3rd person P.O.V. since this story is about the reader and is supposed to be from** **your** **P.O.V., but this kinda called for an exception because the you as the reader wouldn't know about the Guardians' reactions.**

* * *

YOUR P.O.V.

The same hand touches you again, but on your shoulder this time. You still flinch, but don't back away. You think for half a second and the weirdest thought comes up within that time. _This person's hand is_ _cold_ _._ You suppose that in a new place with people you don't know and who obviously don't know you, there's not much you can do. So when that person's hand moves to your shoulder and two new ( _warmer_ ) hands each take both of yours, you don't protest. You're still uneasy. How the hell could you not be?! But you decide to go along with it and see what happens.

One of the people on your side stops, the other following suit soon after. The person behind you with their hand on your shoulder pushes down gently, and you feel the seat of a chair against the back of your legs. So, again UNEASILY, you sit down. And feel that every part of your face is probably looking VERY freaked out.

...

...

You just wait. And wait. And wait. But nothing happens. So you close your faded (e/c) eyes. Then gently lean back in your chair, scooting a bit lower in it. _Now this is a much more comfortable position_ , you think. Crossing your arms, you reach out with your legs and cross your feet, putting them on some kind of table or desk. You still don't trust these people, whoever they are. But because your imagination gets away from you, you start to roleplay scenes out in your head about you kicking butt in this situation. And with that in place... YOU FEEL LIKE A BOSS.

Then you realize you still have your pajamas on. And you feel your face burn up. _Greeeaaaatttttttt!..._

After a while, you can't stand not knowing what's going on so you test something. You stand up, eyes still closed, slipper socks still on, a big lip-smile on your face (despite it being slightly pink) and lift your hands up to the back of your head. Showing Them (which is what you have decided to call the people who currently have you in their custody) that you are completely care-free. You don't know what they do to that, but no one grabs you to make you sit back down. So that's something. You internally shrug and turn around to face the chair you just got up out of.

* * *

 **Apparently there is going to be a little more 3rd person P.O.V. in the beginning than I originally thought. It'll be less as you learn who They are lol.**

* * *

3RD PERSON P.O.V.

When the girl sat down, the Guardians just stood there for a moment, not really knowing what to do. Then they started asking her questions. Things like 'What's your name?', 'How old are you?', and eventually (from Bunny) 'Are you tryin' to be uncooperative on purpose?'. The girl didn't answer any of these, instead just sitting there staring off into space.

Eventually she moves, but it's more of a 'I'm still not gonna talk to you psychos' mood. Once in her new position with her feet on North's desk, she smiles. Calmly. Not smugly, calmly. _Odd_ , the Guardians think. _What is this girl doing?_

When they run out of questions, they just sigh and watch her. They all figure something along the lines of 'She'll move again or talk when she wants to, and she won't listen to us before then'. Little did they know she wasn't choosing not to listen to them. It wasn't her fault. She just couldn't hear what they were saying in the first place.

The girl stands up and turns around, back toward the chair. Tooth sighs, seeing that this obviously isn't going anywhere. Sandy still looks confused, but slightly intrigued. At least he was one to guess she wasn't just being stubborn. He just hadn't completely figured it out yet...

Bunny hops over to the girl's side and sits her back down in her chair again. She pouts slightly.

* * *

YOUR P.O.V.

 _What do these people want?! Honestly, they're being so confusing! Sit down, let me put my feet up. Okay, now let me stand up only to have me sit back down again after a couple of seconds!_ You realize your words are starting to get a bit jumbled up, so you take a break from sentences and just sit there ( _wherever_ _here_ _is_ ). Your lower lip juts out a bit, and you don't bother to change your expression. They have to be getting annoyed by now. Soon enough they'll take you back homw, and you can tell your mom nothing or everything, depending on if she's been home yet. You stop to ponder that a bit, wondering what time it is. Usually you wake up to three buzzes, signifying 8:00 in the morning, but since you were jostled around in a bag, you don't even know if you have your phone on you, let alone what time it is.

You're sad to discover, after patting yourself down to make sure that you really are still in your pajamas, that you do not in fact have your phone on you, which means you are completely clueless as to what time of day or night it is. You frown a bit more, and feel a tentative hand on your right shoulder. It's the cold one again. You sigh in frustration. You figure that (being as you didn't know how long you had actually been here) you might as well ask them to see if they would respond gently or... well, violently.

It wasn't the original plan, because that would lead to you eventually telling them that they really can't ask you anything because of your accident. And of course, the less strangers know about you, the better when you're in a situation like this. But you'd have to make it work.

As you gather up courage, the hand on your shoulder taps you lightly (twice, and on the right shoulder) before shaking you as gently as a person possibly can. You think of Them being confused and probably still trying to ask you something, but you sigh and brush the hand off your shoulder. You take a deep breath and ask:

"What time is it?"

* * *

 **So!... Wonder how the Guardians are going to respond to that. XD**

 **I don't really have a solidified plan for this story yet, so I'll be accepting suggestions with open arms. Okay, a couple of other things that aren't related to this story before getting back on track:**

 **1\. The poll I opened quite a while ago finally has some votes on it, so I'll be taking what I can get and taking it down at the end of this month. Which means I can start on the interview story in 2018! (-D**

 **2\. If there are possibly any people here who are reading this after reading the chapters I currently have up on Fighting Darkness, Loving Frost - don't worry. I haven't forgotten about it. School has been one heck of a thing to deal with, and I'm still trying to get used to high school schedules as a freshman. Plus, semester exams are next week, so - WISH ME LUCK! I will be working on both of these stories over Christmas break so hopefully I can get some more chapters out for you guys on both sides of this. Thanks for being understanding and not pestering me about my uploading schedule! I appreciate all you guys so much! 3**

 **3\. I HAVE BECOME PART OF A NEW FANDOM AND OH MY SQUASH GUYS IT'S LITERALLY THE GREATEST THING EVER! Heehee, I say that about all of my fandoms at one time or another because I love them all to death. BUT SERIOUSLY!: OVER-ENTHUSIASTIC AUTHOR OVER HERE IS NOW A PART OF THE ... *drumroll* ... UNDERTALE FANDOM! *SO MUCH FANGIRL SQUEALING!* (Btw. I don't know how many of you look for fanfiction stories on Quotev or have friends that do, but if you even ocassionally look on there and are part of the Undertale fandom, please go and read this story! When Two Souls Meet by Zana B. Sparrows! I know it isn't technically on , but I can't stand not mentioning it! It has a sister fic of one-shots that go with the storyline and Zana's is currently working on the sequel to WTSM, When Two Fates Intertwine. So if you love Undertale, go look it up! [Another quick thing, it's an adorable Sans x Reader with lots of friendship and fluff and blushing and cuteness and ohmerglob I've gotta stop talking now])**

 **(I might even attempt to write an Undertale fic when at least one of these stories is done lol.)**

 **Now BACK ON TRACK!**

 **Jack:** **Wow. Getting back on track. That only took forever... *rolls eyes, smiles***

 **Alichess:** **Oh shut up, Jack! If I wanna talk about my new fandom, I WILL! *playfully glares at him***

 **Jack:** **Okay, fine. If you've got anything else to say to your readers though, you probably better do it before you lose 'em. You're making this ending A/N kinda long.**

 **Alichess:** ***sighs* Yeah, I know. So anywho, yeah! This story finally has a connection with ROTG, and you now have to wait in mild suspense whilst I finish the next chapter!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, and encouragment is awesome! THANK YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Also, if you want to make a suggestion for the plotline here but don't want others to see it or something, you can always PM me. I'm giving you permission right here and now to PM me about the story! I might not be online 24/7 'cuz of school, but I won't completely ignore you, so don't be afraid! I won't bite! (-D**

 **(Honestly, if you just wanna PM me to say hi in awkwardness to a fellow fangirl/boy/person/whoever-you-are (not meaning that offensively), I wouldn't mind that either. This is how internet friendships where you talk about nothing but fandoms and fanfiction all night are made, people!) 3 XD (-D**

 **So until next chapter**

 **Peace out, fams!**


End file.
